Plainsrider Bow
Arrows can be picked back up |unlock = 15 |slot = Primary |price = $294,300 |mag = 1 |type = Bow-and-arrow |max_ammo = 50 |rate_of_fire = 300 |reload_time = 1 second |damage = 195 |accuracy = 18 |stability = 24 |concealment = 30 |threat = 37 }}The Plainsrider Bow is a unique bow and arrow weapon introduced in The Butcher's Western Pack and Update 66 as part of PAYDAY 2. Overview Being the most primitive weapon in-game, the Plainsrider Bow may seem to be an archaic addition: do not be fooled by its appearance. Featuring great damage, perfect accuracy and an abundance of ammunition, the Plainsrider functions for a skilled user in the similar position of a Sniper Rifle. However, due to its firing arc, high RoF, amazing concealment and low-magazine, the weapon becomes much more versatile in use. Along with a low level requirement, no necessary skills and a well-rounded set of stats, the Plainsrider can function well for any user on any difficulty. This jack-of-all trades usage is amplified by the weapon's single modification, the Explosive Arrows. In addition to adding a large amount of damage, the explosives function much like HE Rounds: punching through shields, Maximum Force Responders' body armor and Dozer faceplates with ease. There is one handicap: as the arrows explode upon impact with an enemy or surface, the weapon becomes much like other Special weapons in being unable to sustain fire without the assistance of an Ammo Bag (or Gambler team-mate). Given the ability of the user to retrieve non-explosive tipped arrows from fallen enemies, it's theoretically possible to never run out of ammunition for the Plainsrider. In practice however, many shots can be made outside of the player's reach against enemies such as Snipers, making this playstyle dubiously effective at best. Summary Pros: *Versatile use for Stealth and Loud builds *Completely silent, unless the Explosive Arrows mod is used *Very high concealment *High damage and accuracy *Standard arrows can be retrieved after firing by simply walking near them *High damage means it's still viable if stealth is broken Cons: *Each shot is slow to pull off, and must be "charged" *Arrows fly in an arc, and range is reduced by this *Can only replenish ammunition by picking up arrows or use of an ammo bag **Becomes entirely reliant on ammo bags when modded with Explosive Arrows *Only one modification *Though a silent weapon, is unaffected by Silent Killer and The Professional Tips * If used while under the effects of Swan Song or Bullet Storm with normal arrows, one can effectively create a surplus of ammo pickups to use when the skills' duration expires. This can also be done with explosive arrows, but only if the arrows are not charged; charging explosive arrows will cause them to detonate on impact. Available modifications Ammunition= Achievements Trivia * It has the highest concealment out of all the weapons in the Special category. * It has the fastest reload in the game, at just 1 second. * It is quite effective as a stealth primary, being capable of killing an alerted Murkywater mercenary with a single shot to the head on Death Wish. * Despite the bow's inherently high damage, it does have problems shooting the locks off of the many common door types, taking anywhere close to 5-6 arrows just to pop off the doorknob of a basic wooden door. Gallery file:Plainsrider_bow.jpg|The Plainsrider Bow. file:Plainsrider_bow1.jpg|The Plainsrider Bow with Explosive Arrows. Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:The Butcher's Western Pack DLC Category:Special weapons